One of the key goals of the electronics industry has been to reduce the size of electronic devices such as smart phones, computers, and cameras, even as performance, feature, and power requirements of those devices increase. Typically, a significant portion of the size and bulk of electronic devices has been used by power subsystems, including, for example, batteries and capacitors.